


be my valentine, I guess (I'm bad at this)

by Randy_sensei



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Valentine's Day, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randy_sensei/pseuds/Randy_sensei
Summary: Max and Chloe don't have any idea what they plan for Valentine's. Or, at the very least, Max doesn't.





	be my valentine, I guess (I'm bad at this)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning ahead of time, PRETTY GODDAMN NSFW 
> 
> First dive into /proper/ smut, because I'm super original to do this on Valentine's. 
> 
> Oh yeah, Merry Valentine's Day to everyone.

“..Max?”

 

“Max.”

“Max!”

You glance about, blinking.  

Kate’s staring back at you, and with a giggle she says “Whoa, Max, you’re zoning out? This is so unlike you.”

“I’m sorry, Kate,” you reply, not quite sure what went on during the past few moments.

“It’s fine, Max,” she chuckles, “Ever since you started dating Chloe a few months back, you seem a little more out of it than usual.”

Oh, right, yeah.

You smile and try to deny it while you stir your tea.

You didn’t deny it very well.

This is still something the two of you do after meeting in Victoria’s gallery, you remember. Simpler times, then.

“So, back to my question,” Kate procures and you hum inquisitively.

“What are you two lovebirds doing for Valentine’s Day,” she asks you.

You give it a nice thought and reply. "I don’t know, honestly. Didn’t speak to Chloe if she even _wants_ to do anything for Valentine’s.”

“How come?”

“To me she seems like she enjoys staying at home for something like that? Besides,” you muse a little, “I’d be just fine with doing that.”

An image pops into your head to accompany that. You like what you’ve imagined.

_Get your mind out of the gutter, Max._

“What about you, Kate?” you ask.

An 'oh,' and Kate’s mood transforms. You lose an hour or two more to listening to Kate go on about what she has planned for Victoria.

 _Provided Victoria didn’t already plan something_ , you think.

You exhale and adjust the strap of your bag after an _n_ amount of time passes.

“Kate, this was great, but it’s about time I go,” you say, getting up slowly.

“I was about to say the same thing,” Kate chuckles, “I guess I just can’t shut up about her,” she exhales wistfully.

You smile at Kate, “It’s fine, Kate,” and check your watch, “I was going to leave around this time. It was great catching up, though.”

“You’re right. I’ll keep in touch, okay,” Kate replies and, after paying for her tea, heads for the exit, “Later, Max!”

You wave with a smile and pay for yours too.  


Now, what the hell are you going to do for Valentine’s?

 

*** * ***

 

Apparently, nothing.  


Because you didn’t really ask Chloe. Well, not _not really,_ you really _really_ didn’t ask her.

Really really.

Anyways, now that you think of it, you’ve barely been around Chloe, these days. You’d usually meet up somewhere and go hang out at one place or the other, except when things arose.

You distinctly remember Chloe telling you she’d be free around this time.

Now’s as good a time to overthink as any; _what if she doesn’t like me anymore?_

Welcome back, teenage Max.

In all seriousness, you really do wonder what Chloe’s been up to. Y-

Oh, speak of the devil. That’s your phone and Chloe’s calling.

“Hey Chlo,” you answer, chipper as ever, “what’s up?”

“Max!” she answers back, kinda shouty, kinda Chloe-y, “got anything planned?”

“No, I was about to call you and ask if you wanted me to come over, hang out a little.”

“And I was calling you to do precisely that.”

You blink, “Oh, alright. Do you need me to bring anything on my way?”

Chloe hums over the line a little, “On second thought, swing by a bit later, around eighteen hundred. All you need to bring is your cute butt.”

You chuckle, “Alright, Drill Sergeant Chloe. Any reason why precisely th-”

“Nope!”

“Um, alright.”

“Oh, and Max?”

“Hm?”

“Wear something _formal_.”

“Wait, wh-”

And she hung up, because of course she did.

“Alright, then,” you whisper to yourself. That was weird. But…

You’d be lying if you weren’t excited.

You put your phone down and turn back to the stove behind you, tending to the hot chocolate being made.

What? It’s still fairly chilly outside, no one ever needs _a reason_ to drink hot chocolate.

You pour the mug of cocoa once its done and take the mug, cooling as you walk. Sitting at the couch, you exhale and relax a bit, wondering how you’re gonna prepare for whatever Chloe has planned.

A few sips in, you check the ti- oh, dog, its four twenty four.

You _almost_ drop the cocoa in the mad scramble to your bedroom, looking for something to wear.

 _This is gonna take forever_ , you think, also remembering barely anything you own is formal.  


Clothes fly and you pray.

 

*** * ***

 

No dice. _Time for the big guns_ , you think.

 

One ring, two. Three rings, four rings.

“Hello?”  
“Victoria? I need your help.”

“No surprise there. What’s up?”

“I need a dress.”

…

“What?”

“ _I need a dress._ ”

There’s a slight moment of silence and rustling on the other end of the line.

“I never thought I’d see the day. I’m coming over.”

“Wait, wh-”

“See you later, Max!”

Click.

_I’m sensing a pattern here._

 

You sigh and think; _Why would she be coming over?_ _What is she up to?_

 

*** * ***

 

“See you later, Max,” you _kinda_ shout.  


Click.

You hold your breath for a good few seconds, feeling up the place to make sure this wasn’t a dream. Once little of your composure is gained, you squeal like a child, which surprises you, but straighten out fairly quick.

You exit your bedroom, and the instant you do: “So? What did she say?”

A blonde quickly inquired from your couch and you remember your squeal. _She’d_ so _make fun of me for that._

“It went,” you start, and finish when you drop onto the couch, “great! She said she’s coming over at six and I couldn’t be more nervous. I think I’m going to jump out of my own skin at this rate.”

“Good god, the _magnificent_ Chloe, worried about something? Who thought I’d see the day,” the same hazel-eyed blonde quipped.

“Eat it,” you reply and follow with a joking hit to the shoulder and a laugh.

You exhale relaxing against your couch and she looks at you.

“What?”

She squints.

“Rachel, what do you want now?”

“Seriously? Are you not gonna think about what to wear?”

You think about that.

“I don’t wanna say ‘I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it’ but… I have no idea.”

 _Rachel_ now exhales, probably kinda irritated.

“Do you own a dr- you know what, nevermind, stupid question. Do you own anything _formal?_ ”

You give that a serious thought… _Do I?_

“Alright,” you get your phone tossed into your lap, “Call up your dad--”

“--stepdad--”

“-- _Stepdad_ , and ask for a suit; I really don’t feel like making you get into a dress since the chances of that happening are about the same as a piano dropping on a kitten.”

You make a face and recoil slightly, “What an analogy, gold star for Rachel.”

“Can it and _call_. I’m serious, Chloe, you said it yourself; _this doesn’t feel like a run-of-the-mill hook up, y’know,”_ Rachel reiterated in her best Chloe impression with her hands raised.

“Okay, first of all, I do _not--_ ”

“--Yes, you do--”

“--Second of all, it doesn’t, I’m still true to what I said. I _really_ like Max.”

Rachel sighs.

“Alright. Do you need my help for anything?”

You shake your head, strawberry blonde, short hair flying a little to each side.

“I’ll leave then, leave you to your squeaking and preparing.”

You freeze a little and connect eyes with Rachel.

“What? It was super loud, I’d be deaf not to hear it. Later, Chlo.”

You wave with a bemused grimace and once Rachel is out the door, you stand up.  


_Right,_ you think, _gotta call David and hope he’s my size._

 

*** * ***

 

The knock at your door stopped your pacing, and you open, expecting fully to see Victoria there.  


What you didn’t _really_ expect is Taylor, Victoria’s best friend and your somewhat acquaintance.

“Hey Victoria, hi Taylor,” you wave.

“Hi, Max,” Taylor says back, “Were here for our community ser--”

Victoria elbows her in the gut before she can finish that and continues smiling at you.

“--Here to help you out, yeah,” she finishes, nodding.

You smile and laugh a little, after which you open the door completely and let them in. You only then notice the bags they have and… what looks like a toolbox but more colorful?

“Thanks for coming by, guys, but I’d be lying if I said I had any idea what you are going to do to me.”

“Hm,” Victoria stopped her unpacking for a second, _god, that’s a lot of things_ , “I thought it was obvious. You’re getting a makeover. Well, that word is a bit too big for what we’re doing, but it gets the point across.”

“Oh,” you reply, feeling slightly stupid.

Victoria sighs, “But, since Mother Nature is a bitch, she gave _you_ those adorable freckles and pale, spotless skin, so there’s not much to do. Chloe’s head over heels for you anyways.”

Victoria says that last part with her back turned, digging through whatever she brought and it made your heart flutter.

“Thanks, Victoria.”

In response, she just grumbles something.

“No offense, Taylor, but what are you here for? I can’t imagine you’d come willingly.”

“I did, surprise-surprise--”

“She’s a damn genius at working with hair,”

“--That too. And I thought, why not, got nothing smarter to do.”

“Thanks for coming, either way. I appreciate it.”

“Don’t mention it. Seriously, don’t, I don’t believe myself completely that I _wanted_ to be here.”  
Taylor turns to whatever she was doing beforehand too and you smile. A grateful smile spreads. Small, but the feeling is there. You didn’t think you’d have anyone to help you like this, yet here we are.

 

The next few hours is spent trying out an _x_ number of dresses a _y_ number of times.

 

*** * ***

 

You pull up to your mom’s house.

 

You guys moved from Arcadia Bay after you decided to pursue something greater and David tagged along. Mom was heartbroken to leave Two Whales behind, but after getting a good deal on it, the trip to Seattle was easier.

That’s a topic for another time, though.

You knock.

“Coming!”

A small gasp from your mother is what you hear when she opens the door. You were looking around in the meantime.

“Chloe, I wasn’t expecting you here, come on in!”

“Hi, mom, I just came by to grab something.”

Joyce and you hug and you realize you’ve missed this.

“Oh, right, the suit. David’s out right now, but he left it here,” she heads into the room from the door and points to the box on the table.

A Max kind of thought crosses your mind.

“Thanks, mom,” you say and swoop in to grab it, “Say hi to David and tell him I said thanks,”

There’s the Max thought again.

“--and give him a hug from me,” you say and walk out, “Bye!”

 _Bet mom didn’t expect_ that, you think and shake your head.

You get in your car and toss the suit on the passenger’s seat. You look back over at the door when you notice something and it’s Joyce, looking at you with a face that you can’t decipher, but its positive, you think.

 

You beam her a toothy, shit-eating grin and pull out of their driveway.

 

*** * ***

 

“So,” you ask, “how do I look?”

 

To your surprise, Victoria and Taylor look like they can’t believe their eyes.

 _You_ think they did a great job and they seem to agree; your bangs to the side and hair framing your face, slight cat-eyes with a little blush, a darker red lipstick to match the knee-length dress;  _my shoulders feel weird_ , you think, not quite used to dresses.

They let you leave the sneakers because you drive a hard bargain.

 _No I don’t,_ yeah no you don’t, but Victoria didn’t bring shoes and you don’t own anything formal. _Chloe might like this more, though,_ you think. That brings a little smile to your face.

“Well,” Victoria gets up from your couch with a huff, “I think we did a great job, don’t you, Taylor?”  
Taylor is still a little dumb struck, it seems, so it takes her a second, “Yeah, we did. You look great, Max.”

“Thanks, Taylor.”

Victoria flippantly waves a hand, “Etiquette is a waste of our time, it’s Chloe you’re seeing,” and starts packing up.  
“She’d probably think something was up if I wasn’t my usual self.” 

“Chances of that are high,” Victoria retorts. 

With their things packed they head to leave.

“I’d give you a word of encouragement but I doubt you need it anyway,” Victoria waves and does a needless yet fashionable little spin with her coat, “ _Au’ revoir.”_

“Bye, Max, good luck,” Taylor pipes up as she follows Victoria, waving back at you.  


You wave back and the moment your door shuts, the nervousness sets in.

 

*** * ***

 

 _You’ll be_ just _fine, Max. Even though your accelerated breathing and brain tell you otherwise. Lets just…_ Calm _down._  


You knock.

A little silence passes, followed by a “Who is it?”

“It’s Max.”

A muffled ‘ _oh shit_ ’ and some clattering later, Chloe chimes.

“Come in, its open!”

You open the door and you can’t see anything, so you squint.

“Chloe? Why’s it so dark in here?”

“No reason,” she says, lighting a candle that sufficiently lights up most of what you’re supposed to see; Chloe, the set table and two plates with wine glasses and an assorted array of containers and a wine bottle.

“This damn thing is so bright, I’m starting to regret bu-”

Chloe stops talking when she turns to you, her eyes widen and yours, you’d imagine are just as wide, if not more.

The candlelit dinner, albeit a bit over the top in your mind, brought about an image you’d thought you never see: _Chloe in a tux, holy shit._

“I never thought I’d see the day, Miss Punk.”

Chloe shakes her head, “Who are you and what have you done with Miss Hipster? Holy shit, Max, that dress is… You look amazing.”

You feel a deep blush coming on and smile, “Thanks, Chloe. And you might hate me for this,” you start as you close the door and move towards the table, “but I hope I get to see you in a suit more.”

She draws out your chair for you, “I do kinda hate you for asking that but if that means I get to see _you_ in a dress more often, then I’m all for it.”

You giggle as you take a seat, “I’d thank Victoria and her friend, Taylor, for this, seeing as its not even my dress.”

“Figures you wouldn’t own one, I’d have been surprised and asked you to wear it if I found out by myself.”

“Same for you, you can say what you want about suits, but I think they _suit_ you.”

“Insert groan here. Damn it, Max, that was such low hanging fruit.”

You giggle, “I’m sorry but kind of not.”

Chloe connects her hands in a clap with an idle smile, “I hope you weren’t expecting super pricey and fancy dinner food, because I got something _better_.”

“Everything is better than pricey dinner food,” you retort with your chin in your hand. 

“Remember how I told you about where I used to live and about how cool my mom was?”

“Yeah, and that one diner she worked at, right?”

“Right, the Two Whales. Well, I may or may not have gotten food from there,” she says and smiles.

“Wait, so you _drove_ all the way over there and back for this food?”

“Nope, a friend owed me a favor and he _just_ got this new job with an Olympian catering company that was doing a gig over in the Bay.”

“Wow, talk about lucky.”

“I know, right? So anyways, I manage to bother him for that and _that's_  why this food is still warm. Relatively. I didn’t feel up your food so I’m not fully sure if it _is_ warm.”  
You shrug, “I don’t mind, the sight of you alone is enough,” and that makes Chloe blush.

You pump your first lightly, “Score. I never knew _I_ could make _you_ blush.”

“Oh, can it, dork.”

“I also never knew you could be so romantic.”

Chloe is pulling out the food and distributing it, “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Mad Max, I’m still hopeless and have _no_ idea what I’m doing.”

“For playing it by ear, then, you’re doing pretty well.” You beam a smile at Chloe with your chin still rested on your hand and she beams back.

She’s finished with the food distribution by the time your guys’ little stare contest finishes.

“I still hope you’re fine with the food.”

“Oh please, it’s fine. Once I saw what you set up, my worst fear was having to use a fork and knife and look graceful about it.”

Chloe snorts, “Why does that not surprise me, Max; I have to say you’re not very gallant or graceful--”

“-- _Hey_ \--” you interject in a mock-offended tone,

“--but I like Clumsy Max about as much as regular Max which is already a lot.”

You huff at your bangs with your arms crossed in more faux-offense like you’re used to but an ‘oh shit’ later, you check if you had ruined anything Taylor did. You’re _still_ surprised what she can do with boring hair of this length.

Chloe laughs a little, “If you’re done screwing around, shall we dig in?”

“We shall,” you reply as gallantly as you can muster and Chloe chortles.

“No dice?”

 

“Nada. Stick to adorableness, Max.”

 

*** * ***

 

“And-- And then, get this-- And then I said _‘what’s the deal with airline food’?”_

 

And you both cry of laughter. You didn’t realize how fast the time passed. You also realize how well wine tastes with fast food burgers and fries.

_Who knew._

You manage to compose, “Oh my god, that’s hilarious,” and you’re both wiping tears after exchanging stories for a good while.

“He didn’t talk to me for like a week and I think I still have the video somewhere.”

“How did that pan out  _that_ way in the first place, is what I don’t understand.”

“Really, neither do I but _god,_ am I glad it turned out that way.”

You’re still chuckling between words when Chloe’s phone rings.

“Shit, I’m sorry, Max.”

“No no, it’s all good, feel free to answer, I have to run to the little girls room really quick anyways.”

“Oh, alright. Behind you, to the right and straight down the hall.”

“Thanks,” you turn and blow Chloe a kiss. She catches it and smiles. You head to the bathroom, and true to Chloe’s word, its where she said it was.

Doesn’t take you long and you’re back in the living room.

“I’m back.”

“Welcome back. Wanna watch a movie now that we’re done with the food?”

“Mm, sure. But I hope you don’t mind glitter on your couch, there’s a little on this dress, I think.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time, so go nuts.”

“After that last story you told me, I dare not ask.”  
  
“Good, because we’d be here longer and in more stitches than earlier.”

You fall over onto the couch and relax a little.

Soon enough, Chloe comes over, kissing your forehead, “Scoot over, nerd.”

So you do. You also notice the wine and two glasses in her hands.

“There’s still more of that?”

“You don’t drink much, Maxie, don’t act so surprised. Besides, I didn’t drink much either, but we can catch up now.”

“Fair point, fair point.”

“So, terrible movie and drinking or good movie and soberness.”

You muse a little, humming to yourself, “I’m in the mood for something terrible.”

“Terrible it is. Now, when it comes to trash movies, _horror_ is where it’s at, I just want you to know that.”

“You know how much I don’t like scary stuff, Chloe.”

“Oh Max, c’mon, it probably won’t be scary or anything. And what, you _don’t_ want me to cuddle up next to you during scary parts?”

A little silence and a squint later, you give that proposition a good, hard _think_ , “I’m sold, bad scary movie it is.”

“Score,” says Chloe, under her breath, accompanied with a little fist pump.

“Oh, and right off the bat, a two point six IMDB rated horror.”  


“Oh god,” you say, chuckling.

 

*** * ***

 

Before you know it, your head is on Chloe’s chest.

 

You’re both laughing at how bad the movie is. As bad as it is, you still avert your eyes when something _remotely_ scary pops up.

The movie ends, you’re both pretty smashed and _still_ laughing.

“God that movie was so shit.”

You’re still giggling, but nod.

“So Max, now what?”

“Mm, I don’t know,” you say and place your chin so you can see up at Chloe, smiling a little.

Chloe hums a little with a devious smirk on her lips.

“I have an idea.”

And she cranes her neck, shooting you a quick peck on the lips. You smile brighter and jump up to return the gesture, _maybe_ lingering a little longer than a peck.

And before you know it, you’re making out.

The kisses grow hotter and hotter and a little later, you disconnect the kiss and bite your lower lip, smiling at Chloe, who’s smiling back.

The devious lip bite was not for naught, though, since you straddle Chloe with your dress pulled up past your thighs.

You’re lucky this is a stretchy dress, otherwise Victoria would annihilate you;  _from the face of the earth,_ her words, not yours.

Chloe’s jacket is already off and she’s wearing only her white dress shirt. You look down at her and reconnect the kiss. Reconnecting the kiss was as fiery as its start was, and its slowly driving you insane.

Different set up, but similar feeling, you get a flashback to a certain club and chuckle against the kiss.

“What’s so funny,” asks Chloe in between kisses.

“Remember the club over in Portland? I thought you lived there at first and I’m really happy you don’t, come to think of it.”

Chloe chuckles too, “Yeah, I do.”

The longer and longer this goes on, the more agitated you both grow at the spatial restrictions of a couch.

“God, screw this couch,” you mutter, in between more kisses.

“I agree,” Chloe says, and follows it up with a “hold on tight.”

In a swoop, Chloe picks you up and you squeal at the gesture, not expecting it.

“Chloe, wh-”

You don’t get the rest out because you keep kissing as your legs lock around Chloe’s waist and you just give in. The kiss stops when you’re dropped on the bed and you laugh at that.

Getting up onto your elbows, you can see Chloe unbuttoning her shirt above you, all smiles.

“Like what you see,” she asks, as her shirt drops to show her black bra.

“Very much so, but… Mind helping me out of this thing? Be careful though, I’ll get murdered if it comes back with a tear or any damage to it.”

Once you’re out of that dress, Chloe tickles you, because of course she does and it’s the _one thing_ you can never defend yourself from.

You’re back in the bed now and she’s on top while you’re still giggling.

“Didn’t know you were so ticklish.”

You place another kiss to her lips and smile, “Its my kryptonite, kinda like you.”

Chloe elongates a groan and chuckles before returning kisses.

You’re soaked through and through down south and its obvious, very much so, and Chloe _does_ notice.

“God, already?”

“Oh, shut up,” you reply breathlessly.

“Oh, really?”

“Yes, re-”

She slides a finger across the damp spot on your panties and you hold back a moan.

“Damn you,” is what you muster and she just chuckles a little.

You manage to take your bra off and Chloe does the same, after which the kissing continues.

Your hands are kneading at one of her pale breasts and she moans into your mouth, reciprocating almost instantly with patterns of her own and you moan back.

Your eyes are shut but you can feel Chloe shifting and yelp in surprise when another finger crosses the length of your mound and you moan, louder this time.

Her hand slinks inside your panties and you grip the sheets with your free hand as she motions the tip of the clitoris slowly.

You can’t stand the teasing, god, you never could but _fuck_.

Once one of her fingers goes in, you let out a breathy moan and attempt to keep your mouth shut. The sensations combined are driving you crazy, slowly and slowly.

 

Tip of one finger changed to tips of two and before you know it, your hips buck.

 

Chloe looks over you, lovingly with half lidded eyes as you look back, breathless.

“Now, what say-” she starts, but stops once you get up and push her down. On your knees, you tease her similarly to how she did with you, _learn from the masters_ , and all that.

She moans, “Wow, Max, I haven’t seen this side of you ofte-”

Chloe’s shaking question was cut off by another moan after you press slightly into the wetness between her spread legs. You drag her panties off, probably a bit too suddenly, judging by the noise she made.

“Max, wh-”

You shut Chloe up with a kiss and drop her chest to the bed. WIth your fingers, you test the waters, so to say, before diving in.

She draws in a shaky breath that immediately turned to a moan. With a finger to follow, you draw patterns with your tongue against her core for a good amount of time, you think. 

The concoction of Chloe and the wine threatens to drive you up the wall. Your other hand holds Chloe’s thigh as she enjoys your actions further.  
She breathes shakily, “Max, I’m- I’m--”

Chloe pushes your head further into her and lets out another moan, longer than the others. It somehow draws a smile on your face.  


You kiss her some more before you scurry into the bed sloppily.

 

*** * ***

 

“Max, that was insane.”

 

You smile at her as you cuddle, “I’m glad you think that.”

Sleep soon befalls you both. Sooner than you’d like, but you don’t have much choice in the matter.

 

*** * ***

 

You wake up in the morning to the sound of owls in the trees.

 

Before you can make any sense of anything, the headache knocks on your skull like a loan shark out for his money.

 _Fuck_ is all you can muster when it comes to thought process. You _really_ need a glass of something to drink. _As long as it isn’t alcoholic_ , you think.

You slither out from under the covers, hoping you left Chloe undisturbed. You take in the sight of her sleeping with a smile on her face. Only _then_ do the memories come flooding back.

With the memories comes the deep blush, with the memories comes the giant smile and wide eyes. You grab whatever clothing is yours that isn’t a dress and Chloe’s shirt. Mostly since you can’t find your bra.

You waltz into the kitchen carefully, pouring yourself a glass of water. Down one, down two and you find interest in the sight from her apartment window. You pass the table on the way, but you double back when you spot something interesting.

It’s a small, heart-shaped card on your side of the table that you _really_ didn’t notice before.

The inside of it poses a question: _‘Max, will you be my valentine?_

You chuckle, _She must’ve gotten a pretty good answer for this_. There’s a post-script, though.

_‘P.S I’m bad at this.’_

You _know_ that you disagree with that but it still warms your heart anyways.

  


Chloe’s hug from behind, though, surprises you, but under the morning light, you decide to just…

Melt in her arms.

 

**\ * * * /**

**Author's Note:**

> Some shortcuts were taken, 2NDP Smut is very weird to write. Especially when /you're/ weird around that stuff. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
